


Um último dia bom

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O dia em que Daenerys Targaryen reconquistou Westeros foi o dia em que Jaime Lannister beijou Brienne de Tarth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um último dia bom

O dia em que Daenerys Targaryen reconquistou Westeros foi o dia em que Jaime Lannister beijou Brienne de Tarth.

Havia comemoração nas ruas do porto real, vinho e desordem pública geral, podiam ser vistos outros beijos e abraços entre os habitantes mas eram diferentes do deles, eram porque significava que a guerra civil que havia destruído o país nos últimos anos havia acabado que haveria paz em Westeros novamente. Jaime não a beijou naquele dia porque achava que tempos melhores viriam para ele e que para Brienne e ele havia alguma chance de um final feliz, mas sim porque tinha uma desesperadora certeza que eles não havia.

Logo haveria guardas a sua procura, um julgamento que ele já tinha perdido e uma execução. Não dava para fugir, ou se esconder da mãe dos dragões, havia cidades queimadas como prova, apenas podia esperar que demorasse um pouquinho para ele ser achado e que talvez tivesse a chance de beijá-la algumas vezes mais antes que isso acontecesse.


End file.
